


A Decent Cup of Coffee

by Sadbhyl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock’s showing John the battlefield.  But there are allies as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Decent Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for ASIP. I love missing scenes, and this one wouldn't leave me alone. Blessings on mydeira for keeping me from being repetitive.

John stood in the hall outside the interview room, watching Sherlock be alternately stroppy and stubborn with Sergeant Donovan. John had finished his statement about last night’s events quickly, but then his known participation was fairly minor.

He rubbed his fingertips together as if he could still feel the grit of powder on them.  If the police knew his real involvement last night, he suspected they’d have a lot more questions for him.

“They can go on like this for hours.” As though summoned by his thoughts, DI Lestrade appeared at his side, arms folded over his chest. “If I didn’t know them both better, I’d think it was some weird sort of courtship.”

“But you do?”

“Donovan’s got enough on her plate with Anderson. Oh, yes,” he answered John’s startled expression, “it’s an open secret, whatever they may think. And Sherlock, well…”

John remembered the conversation he had had with Sherlock the night before. “He doesn’t go in for that sort of thing?”

“Do you see Sherlock Holmes taking the time to court anyone? If he wants it, he takes it, end of.”

“Yeah, I’m finding that.”

Lestrade looked at him for the first time, and John could tell he was taking his measure. “Captain Watson, isn’t it?”

It was the first time anyone had called him by his rank since his discharge. He could understand why a man in a hierarchy of his own would use it but John found it made him uncomfortable. “Just Doctor is fine. Or John.”

“John. All right then, John, let’s get out of here. The coffee’s terrible and there’s no place for a decent conversation.”

“Do we need to have a conversation?”

“Yeah, we do. Informally.”

“What about—“ He gestured to the interview room, where Sherlock had closed his coat and wrapped his long arms around himself like armor in the face of Donovan’s irritated questioning.

“They’ll be fine. It’s more a formality anyway, and it’s good for Sherlock to remember he’s not in charge.”

“Good luck with that.”

“You aren’t kidding. Come on.”

They ended up at a coffee shop across the street from the Yard. Lestrade paid and led them to a quiet corner in the back. He waited for John to take the seat opposite before speaking. “Just so you know, we’ve decided not to pursue the investigation into last night’s shooter.”

John nearly choked on his coffee. Fighting down the urge, he kept his face calm. “Oh?”

“Not much point, is there? The guy’s done us a favor. God knows what some clever barrister would have done with the defense. A serial killer whose weapon was suicide? And with the limited information we had? The court case would have been a nightmare, even with Sherlock’s testimony. Besides,” he sipped his drink, “it won’t happen again.”

John clenched his fist under the table. “Oh? And how do you know that?”

“Because it’s not your style.” When John tried to stand up, Lestrade waved him back down. “Relax. This isn’t a threat, Doctor. I only wanted you to know that I know.”

“How?”

“Sherlock told me.” John’s expression must have shown the sudden betrayal he felt, but Lestrade went on. “Oh, he didn’t mean to. But I can follow his list of observations to the logical conclusion. And he waved me off when he noticed you. Two, two, four.” He hesitated, toying with his cup. “Is it true you’re moving in with him?”

“It’s a flatshare, nothing more.”

“So you think chasing down serial killers is part and parcel of any flatshare arrangement?”

John didn’t answer.

“Have you met the brother yet?”

He thought back to his two encounters with Mycroft. “Oh, yes.”

“I’m not sure which of them is worse. When Sherlock started helping us, the brother showed up on my doorstep for a chat, he called it. Still don’t know what he was trying to get out of it.”

John could sympathize. “Not to be rude, but why are you telling me all this?”

“You need to know what you’re getting into.”

“I think I got a pretty good idea last night.”

“And I wanted you to know you aren’t on your own.” He pulled out a business card and a pen and started writing on the back. “Switchboard told me you had a hard time getting through last night. I expect, running with Sherlock, you’re got to need to get hold of me in a hurry again, and I doubt Sherlock would think to give you this. So here. My direct line and my mobile.”

John studied the neatly scrawled line of numbers, surprised to find he was already starting to look at things through Sherlock’s eyes. Government issue pen, black, neat, draftsman penmanship, a Hammersmith exchange. He couldn’t tell what it meant, though. Sherlock could probably use it to deduce what the man had had for dinner the night before. “Thank you.”

“Only makes sense. At least now maybe I can get through to him when I need him.”

“I wouldn’t count on that.”

Sherlock was gone when they got back.

John sighed, but Lestrade just chuckled and had the receptionist call him a cab. “Better get used to it.”

“Is that even possible?”

Lestrade shrugged. “If you do, he’ll probably come up with something new.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” He glanced at the street. “After last night, I think I’ll take the Tube instead.”

“Don’t blame you.” He stuck out his hand, which John promptly took. “Stay in touch.”

“Thank you, I will.”

John had just started back down the steps when Lestrade called to him. “And John.”

John turned back.

“Try not to shoot all the suspects. We do like to arrest them once in a while.”


End file.
